User talk:AEon
Not much honestly. About Far Cry 3 specific pages & merging them into main pages I noted quite a few weapons and vehicle pages (10 or so) that are called "' (Far Cry 3)'". Generally that is fine, but if a page already exists with the *exact* spelling used in Far Cry 3 it would be better to place the content into the already existing page: * Add header . * Add the appropriate categories to the existing page. * Copy/paste the special page content into a new level 2 section called "Far Cry 3". * Note that level 2 sections in the original page will become level 3 (sub-sections) on the existing page. One reason to do so is confusion... someone looking for the FC3 Machete, will not search for "Machete (Far Cry 3)", and probably miss the page, also those folks that put the work into weapon tables actually overlooked the special FC3 version and thus linked to the wrong page. So it should help to add consistency here. If the FC3 specific pages have unique names (not counting an added "(Far Cry 3)"), we of course will stick to keeping those. In many cases we already have that but not in all cases. Will probably be looking into merging the content soon. — AEon (talk) 11:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Cleaned up the redundant extra FC3 pages, that in almost all cases did not get linked anyway, the FC2 version usually got linked. This makes links clearer, and the main page "Far Cry 3" sections make it clear enough for which game the description is. :Changes: :* MP5 (Far Cry 3) ... renamed to MP5, fixed all links that pointed to the FC and FC2 "Silenced MP5". :* Machete (Far Cry 3) merged into Machete :* Molotov (Far Cry 3) merged into Molotov :* PKM (Far Cry 3) merged into PKM :* RPG-7 (Far Cry 3) merged into RPG-7 :* SPAS-12 (Far Cry 3) merged into SPAS-12 :* AK47 (Far Cry 3) ... merged into AK-47, but using AK47 redirect as proper FC3 name. :* Flamethrower (Far Cry 3) ... merged into LPO-50 Flamethrower, but using Flamethrower redirect as proper FC3 name. :* [Fire (Far Cry 3) ... merged into Fire FC2 article, no need for two pages. : done... — AEon (talk) 15:18, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Keep it up mate!Shotgun bloke (talk) 06:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC)Shotgun bloke ::: :)... I am never quite sure, but some of the cleanup seems to be on the admin-only level, so if I don't fix things, most folks probably will not be able to. ::: If you see other things that need fixing, now is the time to voice them. Presently I'm in wikia editing mode, which usually does not last very long. — AEon (talk) 06:07, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ran out So is there anything else to do on here? --Dan67 14:47, September 16, 2013 (UTC) : A few things I noted... :* There are no animals listed for Far Cry 2 which is strange. :* Generally any page that has a "stub" (missing content) would be of interest. :* Many stubs are also missing images. :* Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon... quite a few pages for animals and a few other things without "extra" infos. :Will mention anything else I come across. But much as yourself, I am also checking what is to be done... seems not much... but many small things. What game would you *like* to do something for, I could then double check on that one in detail? — AEon (talk) 15:13, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Got the zebra page up for you. :Edited the page slightly... neat... I might have to try unpacking the FC2 archives, to get at the string file that contains all texts from the game. That way I could look up what animals are called and what animals exist. — AEon (talk) 20:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :Just looked at the Far Cry 2 wikia I edited quite a long time ago: farcry2.wikia.com, it even features a FAQ I wrote. Totally forgotten about it. I like the nice icons I uploaded back then and used all over the place. But content-wise (other than images) it does not really contain much missing in this main wikia. — AEon (talk) 21:02, September 16, 2013 (UTC) :: Unpacked Far Cry 2 again, the file that contains all text strings does not contain any information about animals apparently. No wonder we have no pages for them. Unpacked some nice images though, will upload some of those should they be missing, e.g. nice images for the avatars/buddies, the weapons + icons, the mp map icons, faction images, etc. — AEon (talk) 11:48, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Offer to help out Hey AEon it's me Shotgun bloke i'm kinda new here to this wiki i was wondering if you need any help with this site cause i'm pretty good at finding out mistakes and errors and can provide some infomation. If you don't need me then i'll just leave.Shotgun bloke (talk) 08:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) : Well technically you don't really need to ask :)... you probably work on wikia pages much like I do, i.e. you start reading texts and find errors/typos and the like and fix those. If you find anything feel free to fix them. I looked at your edits and in the most cases I agree with your more subtle and better wording. So those changes are clearly an improvement. Also note, even though I do a lot of cleanup on the pages (mostly, images, layout) I did not actually write those pages, I fixed the more blatant issues, so a 2nd level of wording cleanup would indeed be a good thing. Especially for older Far Cry 2 and Far Cry pages. I read/edited the FC2 pages several years back, and more recently read and edited all the Far Cry 3 and Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon pages. And in a few cases I just gave up trying to properly word things. : In brief, your help is appreciated. Nothing specific really to look at, other than the Far Cry 2 pages. Otherwise fix whatever you find. Feel free to post suggestions for improvements here in this thread. :Though please try to get a feeling for the formatting / layout I have tried "enforce" and stick to it. After looking at the source code of several pages you should see a quite systematic pattern of formatting I did. I will probably discontinue work on this wikia soon until Far Cry 4, since all the major stuff I wanted to see fixed has been fixed. — AEon (talk) 11:38, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Aeon I have no Internet at home and i need you to tidy up a page that I recently published on here-Dan67 9/18/13 1:29PM :Fixed the Civilians page a bit. — AEon (talk) 18:15, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Its a pleasure to work side by side with you AEon I look forward to future edits. Shotgun bloke (talk) 17:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :Just remembered what pages have issues: Vaas, Hoyt, the main Far Cry 3 page, Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon (IIRC)... in other words the main char and game content pages. These contain huge amounts of content, but are not worded in the best way. — AEon (talk) 18:25, September 18, 2013 (UTC) The Spawn Points in Far Cry 3's Rook Islands I hope this doesn't sound silly or nitpicky, but some of the information about the spawn points seem to be lacking. Only mentioning two or three, such as the Compound or the Airport. I found however nine spawn points in all, ten if you count the two pirate guards near where Jason saved his girlfriend. Players find five major spawn points for the pirates, and four spawn points for the privateers, even after beating the single player. Enemies will still spawn constantly in these nine locations. Such as the wrecked shipyard(1, Pirates). An unlabeled story purpose outpost where Jason destroy the pirate's shack of ammunition(2, Pirates). The docks where Liza was falsely held(3, Pirates). Another dock where Oliver was fighting pirates himself (4, Pirates). A blood covered village where Jason uses a failed helicopter escape attempt(5, Pirates). Another unlabeled very small outpost located above the caverns where Jason disguise himself as a Priveeter recruit(6. Privateers). The Bridge with the list of traitors (7, Privateers). The Compound(8, Privateers), And THEN finally, the Airport(9, Pivateers). I'm not sure if this actually needs it's own page, nor if it's actually important information AT ALL, but players do often discover this on their own. And most of the time, they usually use these spawning enemies as targets for their achievements after liberating all labeled outposts in the Rook Island map. Most users are not sure what to do with this information, so I decided to post it here to see an opinion from an admin. Please reply for your views on this, and thank you for your time an patience :) Rare path of the hunter missions Hello Aeon, i cant find the locations of the rare path of the hunter missions on this wiki. Shall i start a locations section in Path of the Hunter page? Lots of people look on web to find them. Bram436 (talk) 07:26, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Hey AEon! This is Smashbro8. I'm a new editor here. I recently discovered a vandal who should be blocked from the wiki. He has been deleting all the page info of random pages and replacing it with curse words and the word "GAY" over and over again. I think he should be blocked. Take care! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:34, January 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Here is another user that has vandalized a page. Give him a warning! Smashbro8 (talk) 19:36, January 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Affiliation Hello, I'm one of the admins from the Prince of Persia Wiki and I was wondering if you'd be interested in affiliating with our community? We're presently looking to affiliate ourselves with as many Ubisoft-developed Wiki available and active on the web and you would be a great addition to the community. Please let us know if you're interested. If not, thanks for taking the time to respond. Lily Ford (talk) 09:44, July 10, 2014 (UTC) You seem to be the most recently active person with admin powers... ...so it'll probably be a good idea to lock the Amita article down for a while, for reasons which should be obvious from the edit history. -LLJKTechnogeek (talk) 07:09, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Maps Hey AEon! Just curious, will you be becoming active due to the release of Far Cry 4? There's a lot of information and vandals so another active admin would help. Anyways, from what I can tell, you were pretty interested in the map of the games and such, considering you've gathered the legend icons and specific detailed maps for FC2. Now, if you haven't noticed, Wikia added a new Map feature, that includes 100% interactivity, . We still need the icons for FC3, the Blood Dragon map, and a clean, in-game Kyrat map. So I was wondering if you'd like to help gather these resources and piece these maps together. Thanks, NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:15, November 26, 2014 (UTC). Dedicated Community App Hey AEon, Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Matt Hadick (talk) 21:43, December 18, 2014 (UTC)